choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Prince Barlow
Barlow, a character in the ''Across the Void'' book, is the Prince of Epoch and one of the Main Character's love interests. He is first seen in Chapter 15. Appearance Barlow has white hair with golden ends, milky white eyes with no pupils, dark skin with golden tattoos around his face and body and dark blue lips. He wears an open purple robe, dark green pants and gold bracelets and rings. Personality Upon first meeting, Prince Barlow appears charming and will respond to flirtations. Chapters [[:Category:Across the Void|'Series']]/[[Across the Void|'Book']]: Across the Void * Chapter 15: Library of Souls * Chapter 16: Espionage * Chapter 18: Marshalls * Chapter 19: Breaking Point * Chapter 20: Rogue Planet (Mentioned) * Chapter 22: Sanctum Relationships Main Character He was introduced as one of your character's love interests but was later revealed to be a villain. You first meet him when you visit Epoch in Chapter 15. You can choose to kiss his hand or shake it. He later tells you that the attack on Matara was caused by the Void and shows you how the astradust was formed in the Library of Souls. In Chapter 22, he tells you it was your mistake to trust him so easily and he attacks your mind psychically. However, this leaves his own mind unguarded and you are able to see a possible future of Holmes and Zaniah attacking him and being killed by him before fleeing. Barlow himself isn't able to see this version of the future yet. He gets mad because you "stole a future" from him and demands to know what you saw. You have the (default) choice to give in to the pain or (premium choice) to fight back psychically. If you give in to the pain, he sees Holmes and Zaniah and the future you saw becomes reality. If you fight back, you trap him in your mind (because he was already there and did not have time to return to his own mind) before crashing with him back into his own mind. You then use "psychic" astral charges to "explode his mind" using the astradust inside of him, and Zaniah stabs him in the neck, killing him. Lyra As Senator Tauri, Lyra has had contact with Prince Barlow preceding the start of the book. Quandry Quandry is his leader. Powers and Abilities * Precognition: All Epoch have the capability to see every possibility the future holds. However, with endless possibilities and paths to those possibilities, it is unclear which one will come to fruition. * Telekinesis: He can lift objects with the power of his mind. * Astral Projection: He can enter other's minds and fight them psychically. Gallery Other Looks ATVPrinceBarlowFullView.png|Full View ATVPrinceBarlow v2.png|Barlow's name as shown the first time Miscellaneous ATVEpochThrone.png|A throne handmade for him in Chapter 16 Trivia * In Chapter 15, he reveals that the Epoch can see every possible future but they never know which version will come true. He says it can be a gift or a curse. Many have gone mad. * He saw in all his visions on the Senate building that the Void planted the bombs. * He saw himself die 987,592 times. * In keeping with the astronomy naming theme of the story, Barlow is named after Nadine G. Barlow, an American astrophysicist who studies planetary surface feature geology and is the namesake of the asteroid 15466 Barlow. * In a premium scene in Chapter 16, he reveals that the Epoch live for eons and he has been living since the birth of his city. * In Chapter 18, he is revealed to be a member of The Void. * His crimes include aiding and abetting, terrorism, murder (depending on whether or not you get the crossbow) and kidnapping. * He is the third male love interest to end up being a villain, the first two being Paolo from Rules of Engagement and Nathan Sterling from The Junior. * His character model is used as male Rory's avatar when he and some of the characters go play laser tag in High School Story: Class Act, Book 2, Chapter 14. * The name Barlow is of English origin, which means "lives on the bare hillside". References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'Across the Void' Characters Category:Alien Category:LGBT Category:Epoch Category:World Leaders Category:Royalty Category:Villains Category:Criminals Category:Psychopaths Category:Big Bads Category:Not-Meant-to-Be